Short Homerun
by Sugaby
Summary: a short scene focused on kissing and Yamamoto getting Gokudera flustered.


**AN**_ I'm in the middle of writing several short scenes for different pairings and I was abruptly struck with feels for the 8059 pairing in the fandom and series I've missed since it ended. I think you'll already know that my khr otp is belfran (and/or 1869/1827), 'course I've not written anything for them (or khr in general) in years. But I'm open for trying new things lately (not that I was close minded, just more safe in my comfort zone I guess). I think I'm yammering on so I'll end things here and leave you guys with a short, but hopefully nice enough, drabble to enjoy._

* * *

Yamamoto's laughing in an empty classroom near the top of the stairs, but only for it a bit until it settles down, tone switching to something more gentle and a promising hum as he's careful with his thumb and tucked-in fore finger cushioning the white haired man's chin to turn the head his way.

Maybe it's too bold a move for someone who has always been kept at arm's length, and further.

But still, now that they've become like this, closer than they've ever been,

Closer than they imagined was possible for them.

Yamamoto doesn't want to let it slip. He looks straight at Gokudera with confidence lighting up his mocha eyes and slowly he's coming in. Taking his time, there's room for more assurance. "It's just you and me...no one else."

"Mm...Y-Yama..." Gokudera swallows what he can of his nerves and urges to stop this, sure he's _almost there._ He holds on to Yamamoto as he puts soft lips over trembling, _I want to know this is a safe bet ones_ and Gokudera can feel him, feel how close they've become which neither could've seen coming-though there's a chance that's debatable and Yamamoto had hunch-a hope, so his lips give away as they spread in to a smile that Gokudera can also feel. his lips that pull in to the smile Gokudera can also feel. Gokudera's already in a spell of first romance and it happens to pass through his lips naturally. "Takeshi...Ta-" Apparently it's enough, and his next effort is intruded by the smacking sound of their lips parting and then reconnecting.

Gokudera doesn't mind though.

Yamamoto had heard him. Their kiss pauses for now, he can hardly get a hold of himself; cheeks aching from his fat grin and heart beating like he's been running a marathon. Summing it all up, Yamamoto Takeshi hasn't ever been this happy, including when playing his beloved worldwide game of baseball.

"Gokudera-No, _Hayato_." Yamamoto says, then self-corrects. "We haven't been the best of pals since we met but I love you." He says it again and with a deeper add on because he's sure. "And I'll always love you. My heart right now," He takes the other man's hand in his and lifts it to place over the left side of his chest. Gokudera's fingers shake a little over its place, whelmed. "-Haha, it's beating crazily. It's like, the machine that shoots out balls at the batting cages. It's all '_boom_!' and '_paasshhh_!' and-"

Gokudera smacks his shoulder hard. "Shut up!" He snaps, because hearing that sort of explanation that's so nonsensical and just so like Yamamoto it's pushing him closer to going over the edge with all of this. "What is it with you!?" He starts questioning, his usual behavior towards the carefree young man blatantly still present. "Fucking hell! For the love of-tsk! I guess to the very end you're just a baseball freak!"

Really, that's his argument.

Some things never change. Ah, despite their relationship status now.

That's the funny thing about it all.

Yamamoto, as usual, takes no offence. How can he when he knows Gokudera doesn't mean it in a mean way (at least not anymore)? Not when he looks so adorable being embarrassed, looking wild and untamed when it comes to dealing with his boyfriend's irresponsible, loose yammering.

He holds him by the waist and Gokudera blushes again.

He laughs and moves his arms round to secure the hold and pulls him so that he falls forward in his lap, and Gokudera glares right at him.

"Oi, cut it out!" Gokudera yells.

Yamamoto chuckles and brings his forehead down to put against Gokudera's, which is heating up more and more by the second. "I'm up for playing a game of baseball anytime, sure." Yamamoto says, only just licking the tip of sweet talk Gokudera wasn't aware was one of his charms until now, when it's too late and he's basically going to be screwed over constantly by it. In his dreams, in reality, just anywhere it concerns Yamamoto Takeshi. "But I think if I'm gonna hit a homerun anywhere then I want it to be with you."

* * *

**AN**_ I'd so love to write a smut sequel for this but unfortunately, I can't write smut. Homodachi? More like nomodachi._

_But moving on, if you're here then thanks for reading!_


End file.
